warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Night Whispers/Chapter 4
Chapter description :Dovepaw wakes from her slumber to the call of her sister's name. She was sleeping, still, but Dovepaw had still picked up another voice saying Ivypaw's name, this time it belonged to Jayfeather. Convinced she was hearing voices, she exited the apprentice's den to try and find the source of the voices. :Dovepaw was near the entrance of camp when Berrynose disrupted her daze to ask where she was going, with Molekit and Cherrykit at his sides. Dovepaw responds saying she was going to the dirtplace, and the cream warrior instructs her to use the dirtplace tunnel. She hears Lionblaze's voice again as she began to walk to the dirtplace tunnel. Ivypaw then appears behind her sister, joining her on her trip. :Dovepaw recognizes Ivypaw limping, knowing that she wasn't injured in the recent battle. Ivypaw mutters that she must have slept on it funny, changing the subject to how exciting the battle was. Dovepaw wasn't as thrilled, saying that Firestar had lost a life, causing agreement from Ivypaw. She states that it was exciting to learn the battle moves, causing retorts from Dovepaw, and the two continued on their walk to the dirtplace. :Dovepaw heads back to camp as it began dawning, passing by Graystripe and Hazeltail, who were heading back to the warrior's den after their guard. He touches noses with his mate, Millie, who instructs him to get some rest. Dawn begins to poke out from the treetops and Dovepaw tries to relocate the conversation she had heard earlier that night between Lionblaze and Jayfeather, wondering to herself why they were so secretive. :Ivypaw returns from the dirtplace, then told by Dovepaw to get her leg checked out. She says it would be okay, and turns her attention to where Firestar and Brambleclaw were organizing patrols. He schedules two patrols, Brambleclaw leading one and Dustpelt the other, and they leave to their designated patrolling areas. He instructs Cinderheart and Lionblaze to work on hunting techniques with Ivypaw and Dovepaw. The leader notices the absence of the golden tabby tom, and asks Berrynose where he is. The cream warrior notes that he went out with Jayfeather before dawn. Firestar then concludes for Berrynose to take Lionblaze's place in the training. :The group travels to the sandy clearing, Dovepaw's thoughts still swirling about Lionblaze and Jayfeather's conversation. Berrynose snaps at her to concentrate and then orders to see her hunting crouch. She follows, issuing critique from Berrynose, but Cinderheart says she looks fine. :Cinderheart then orders Ivypaw to preform her crouch. She does so, and is leaning to one side due to her injured paw. Dovepaw concentrates on her senses and finds Lionblaze and Jayfeather by the water, huddling together, still talking about Ivypaw and the Dark Forest. :Berrynose interrupts her focus as Dovepaw snaps into reality, in disbelief that Ivypaw was training with the Dark Forest. Berrynose scolds her for not paying attention, and Dovepaw defends herself saying she was still distracted from the battle. Berrynose is understanding, and continues the training. :Cinderheart and Berrynose send the sisters off into the forest to put their moves into action. Cinderheart warns them to stay away from the ShadowClan border, and the two disappear into the forest. Dovepaw, still in disbelief, is distracted and picking up voices from back at ThunderClan camp. Ivypaw, beginning to grow cross with Dovepaw's distraction, but the gray she-cat is overcome by her newly found news, asking Ivypaw if it was true. :Ivypaw says that it was false that she had been visiting the Dark Forest, but Dovepaw retaliates saying that Jayfeather had followed her into her dreams. Ivypaw admits, but says it was to make her a great warrior and to make herself a destiny aside from just being Dovepaw's sister. Dovepaw is angered, saying how stupid Ivypaw was for believing them. Ivypaw says that the Dark Forest cats are different then what they were, and that they were nicer. :Ivypaw admits that it was Tigerstar's idea to fight ShadowClan because of the warning that they were stealing territory. Dovepaw replies that Tigerstar should not be trusted, but Ivypaw only says that Tigerstar used to be a part of ThunderClan and is still loyal, also adding that Dovepaw was just jealous. :The chapter concludes as Ivypaw runs away, leaving Dovepaw alone with her thoughts. Characters Major *Ivypaw }} Minor *Lionblaze *Jayfeather *Graystripe *Hazeltail *Millie *Firestar *Cloudtail *Squirrelflight *Cinderheart *Cherrykit }} Mentioned *Toadstep *Icecloud *Rosepetal *Brambleclaw *Thornclaw *Whitewing *Sorreltail *Spiderleg *Dustpelt *Tigerstar }} Notes and references Category:Omen of the Stars arc Category:Chapter subpages Category:Night Whispers